looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Sources
The is a database that relies on content from the past, the present, and the future. Many of the Looney Tunes content was produced back in the Golden Age of American Animation. There may also be upcoming material. To prevent speculation, some articles on this wiki will require citations, or sources. With sources, users will be able to back up something in question. Primary and secondary sources are some of those sources that can help editors back up a statement. See our citations page if you want to learn how to insert a citation. The Acme Staff will check the validity of sources cited. Anything found unreliable may be removed without warning. DO NOT MAKE UP FALSE INFORMATION AND PUT A RANDOM SOURCE THINKING ACME STAFF DOES NOT CHECK! YOU WILL BE ANVIL DROPPED! References and further reading Sources listed in the references header are sources cited in the text on the wiki's article page. Sources listed on the further reading header are sources where people can check out further reading about the subject they are searching about on the . The further reading header should be exclusively for books and academic journals and not websites. Further reading books and journals do not have to be cited. They are just for additional information. External Links Links listed in the External Links header are links that take you to databases hosting the subject or video sites hosting a copy of the video. External Links are not sources. As such, do not list the Internet Movie Database or the Big Cartoon Database as sources in the references header. Dead links Insert next to a reference if it is no longer available for viewing. Do not remove it. It served as previous evidence. Primary Sources Primary sources provide direct or first-hand evidence about an event, object, person, or work of art. Primary sources include historical and legal documents, eyewitness accounts, results of experiments, statistical data, pieces of creative writing, audio and video recordings, speeches, and art objects. Interviews, surveys, fieldwork, and Internet communications via email, blogs, and newsgroups are also primary sources. In the natural and social sciences, primary sources are often empirical studies—research where an experiment was performed or a direct observation was made. The results of empirical studies are typically found in scholarly articles or papers delivered at conferences. While some primary sources can be biased, they are usually the most reliable due to the first-hand evidence. Not all primary sources need to be cited. Images (not edited) are considered citations and do not need to be cited. Examples of primary sources include: *''Looney Tunes'' photos made by staff of Warner Bros. or the former copyright owners, such as a photo of an Associated Artists Productions title card, a Looney Tunes title card, a still (pre-model drawing) of Bugs Bunny in the short "Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt" *''Looney Tunes'' shorts and clips *Quotes/interviews from Warner Bros.' staff (though one may have to be careful with this as Jerry Beck is considered Warner Bros. staff, but he wasn't there at the time Chuck Jones was producing and directing cartoons in the 1950's) Secondary Sources Secondary sources describe, discuss, interpret, comment upon, analyze, evaluate, summarize, or process primary sources, or any combination of the listed. Secondary source materials can be articles in newspapers or popular magazines, book or movie reviews, or articles found in scholarly journals that discuss or evaluate someone else's original research. Primary and Secondary Sources Secondary sources always need to be cited. Failure to cite can lead to removal of the statement without notice. Examples of secondary sources include: *Commentaries on shorts *iMDB reviews *Online blogs How can you tell if something is popular vs academic/scholarly? Because secondary sources are not eyewitnesses, unlike primary sources, they are divided up into popular and scholarly sources, with the latter being used for academic research. While we do not require that scholarly/academic citations be present in wiki articles, you can always add one if you ever need to. A scholarly publication is one in which the content is written by experts in a particular field of study - generally for the purpose of sharing original research or analyzing others' findings. Scholarly work will thoroughly cite all source materials used and is usually subject to "peer review" prior to publication. This means that independent experts in the field review, or "referee" the publication to check the accuracy and validity of its claims. The primary audience for this sort of work is fellow experts and students studying the field. As a result, the content is typically much more sophisticated and advanced than articles found in general magazines, or professional/trade journals. Not all scholarly work is peer-reviewed and cites the material they got it from as it could be original research. In brief, scholarly work could fit into one of the following: *written by experts for experts *based on original research or intellectual inquiry (original research is allowed on Looney Tunes Wiki to a certain extent, but is not preferred) *most of the time, a work that provides all its cited works *usually peer reviewed prior to publication In the academic world, many of your research projects will require you to source articles published in scholarly journals, books or other peer reviewed source of information, there is also a wealth of information to be found in more popular publications. These aim to inform a wide array of readers about issues of interest and are much more informal (third-person) in tone and scope. Examples of scholarly sources include: *Books written by experts, like Living Life Inside the Lines: Tales from the Golden Age of Animation *Peer-edited journals Examples of popular sources include: *general news *business and entertainment publications such as Time Magazine, Business Weekly, Vanity Fair. References Category:Rules & Guidelines